


under the stars

by faerialchemist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Kissing Prompt, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zukaang - Freeform, didn't know that was a tag lmao, meteor shower, post atla series, under the stars, zukaang fluff for the soul, zuko is head over heels for aang and that's a fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerialchemist/pseuds/faerialchemist
Summary: “Look up, Sifu,” was Aang’s gentle, amused response, and Zuko was so grateful the words hadn’t been followed by ‘hotman’ that he followed his boyfriend’s instructions without question, lifting his gaze upwards to see -“Wow.”
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 188





	under the stars

“Aang, what could possibly be so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night to see it?” Zuko grumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes with his free hand as his boyfriend practically dragged him out of his tent.

“You’ll find out soon!” was Aang’s teasing response. “Now close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise.”

If he shut his eyes again, Zuko was halfway-worried he’d fall back asleep despite how he’d be standing and walking, but at the same time… He’d also never been able to say no to Aang. Especially since after the war had ended. And as long as his boyfriend didn’t let go of his hand while he tugged him along - well, he’d probably be fine.

Emphasis on ‘probably’.

But apparently they didn’t have far to travel, as after a brief uphill climb Aang slowed to a stop, giving Zuko’s hand a gentle squeeze after doing so. “Okay. You can look now.”

Zuko opened his eyes and was… unimpressed, to put it mildly. They were standing on top of a small, grassy hill, and their campsite was only twenty or so feet behind them. “What am I supposed to be -”

“Look _up_ , Sifu,” was Aang’s gentle, amused response, and Zuko was so grateful the words hadn’t been followed by ‘hotman’ that he followed his boyfriend’s instructions without question, lifting his gaze upwards to see -

“ _Wow_.” No other words but the one came to Zuko’s mind, his eyes wide and his voice barely above a hushed whisper as he stared in awe at the sight before him. Stars raining down, twinkling, falling across the sky and disappearing as fast as they’d come. “They’re so… wow.”

His uncle had told him about meteor showers, once, but what with his tendency to sleep like the dead from dusk to dawn… Zuko wasn’t sure he’d ever see one in person. Although with his boyfriend being a waterbender, maybe midnight dates wouldn’t be terribly uncommon in their future. As long as Aang remained with him, Zuko supposed he could tolerate it.

“I wish I could show you what they look like from the Southern Air Temple,” Aang breathed, one hand outstretched towards the glittering skies above. “Spirits, I remember feeling like I could reach out and touch them! Isn’t it the most beautiful thing in the world?”

Zuko turned to look at his boyfriend, an agreement ready on the tip of his tongue, but his voice caught in his throat when his gaze fell upon Aang’s awestruck, elated expression, gray eyes twinkling with the light of a thousand stars as his soul seemed to dance through the air beyond their mortal realm.

“Yeah,” he managed to choke out. “Beautiful.”

Aang frowned, giving him a concerned look. “Are you okay? You sound like you have a fro-”

Zuko found himself surging forward, cupping Aang’s face in his hands and cutting him off with a kiss that burned with a fire hotter than any falling star. Aang stood frozen before eagerly returning the kiss, placing his hands on Zuko’s waist and gripping the red fabric tightly.

The only time Zuko ever wished he was an airbender, too, was when he was madly kissing the love of his life, because _spirits_ what he wouldn’t give to never have to break for air.

When he was forced to pull away, the tiny, greedy monster in Zuko’s stomach _relished_ the dazed, satisfied look in his boyfriend’s eyes. It was an expression he’d never tire of seeing.

“What was _that_ for?” Aang murmured before giving Zuko a wide smile. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Zuko hesitated, then shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Aang scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Sure you don’t.”

Zuko chuckled. His boyfriend knew him better than anyone. “I mean…” He dropped one of his hands to intertwine his fingers with Aang’s. “Seeing you under the stars just… did something to me.”

Aang’s gaze softened before a smug smirk slid onto his lips. “Is that so?” He leaned forward, standing on his tiptoes so his next words fell right beside Zuko’s ear. “Then we should have midnight rendezvous more often.”

Zuko swallowed hard before nodding. And when Aang captured his lips in a second kiss, Zuko knew he’d never complain about being woken up in the dead of night again.


End file.
